What can you do with a spider and some rope?
by TheNightmareBeforeDawn
Summary: One day Naruto finds a massive spider in his and his boyfriends kitchen. He ends up waking his boyfriend up from a good dream and Sasuke thinks he needs to be punished. Sasunaru smex. slight bondage and a big, creepy, hairy spider.


**What can you do with a spider and a piece of rope?**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do ****not**** own Naruto in any way shape or form. I am writing this story purely for my amusement. **

**Warning: Slight bondage smex between the two hottest guys of Naruto. And if you're reading this warning Sabrina (My friend) I advise you not to read on if you value your sanity and if I find out you've been reading this I'll kill you. If you do, however, read on do not blame me for mental scars when you get a hold of me at school. I don't want to hear it. I've already told you at school not to read this. **

"Holy fucking shit!" Naruto screamed, jumping up onto the table.

"What is it now Dobe?" An annoyed Sasuke Uchiha questioned after being woken up from a very interesting dream about the said Dobe.

"Uh... there's a massive spider on the floor..."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "A _spider_?" He had come running out of his room, being disturbed from his sleep, for this?

"Yeah! It's like all hairy and gross. Eep! It's crawling towards the table!" After Naruto said that he jumped from the table and straight into Sasuke.

"Oof" Sasuke grunted in pain before opening his eyes to a shock of blonde hair. "Dobe, get off of me." He growled.

"Sorry, but that thing is fucking HUGE! I'm not getting anywhere near that thing Teme." Naruto, after saying that, crawled from Sasuke's lap and ran upstairs. Sasuke could faintly hear the sound of the door being slammed shut.

"Stupid Dobe." He got up, picked up the spider from one of it's legs and made his way towards the bedroom. 'Time to make my dream a reality'.

Insert line

Meanwhile in Naruto's and Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto had his head under the covers whispering quietly, "No more creepy spider, no more creepy spider."

Sasuke on the other hand had one massive spider (yes, he could admit it was huge) in one hand and some rope in the other. He crept silently into the room determined not to make a sound as he put the spider in a container so it wouldn't get away and placed it silently on the bedside table. He then walked towards the bundle under the blankets or formally known as Naruto and gently shook him.

"Naruto, get up." He ordered and a blonde head came out of the sheets trying to focus the blurry image of Sasuke in the dark.

"Is the spider gone?" He asked.

"If you get up I'll tell you." So Naruto sat up in bed. Well, _tried_, to get up. But before he was full upright, his hands were bound to the headboard and his feet in the same position as his hands.

"Wha-" He got cut off from Sasuke's mouth covering his own. Naruto had no idea what was going on but went along with it anyway.

"I have a present for you Naruto." Sasuke said after they removed from their lip-lock. Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes (not that he couldn't see much anyway) and reached over to pick the spider up with an evil, sadistic smirk in place. He dropped the spider onto Naruto's chest and uncovered his eyes. Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light and looked down to his stomach which was feeling very ticklish at the moment. He saw something hairy that was making a slow path from his stomach to his head and that was when he noticed what it was.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Sasuke you bastard. Get this thing off of me." He screamed while thrashing about on the bed, still unable to move because of the bonds. Sasuke just chuckled evilly and picked up the spider and dangled it in front of Naruto's face.

"Sasuke! Teme! Bastard! Get that fucking thing away from me or I'll give you none for a week." He threatened, eying the spider warily while still trying to get as far away as possible from the eight-legged animal.

Sasuke froze, but soon that arrogant smirk was planted on his face harder than before with laughter twinkling in his eyes. "Dobe, I don't think you're in any condition to be making threats... especially when you look so... fuckable..."

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sasuke lowered the spider down near his head. But before he could scream he was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing down on his own. He moaned, forgetting all about the massive spider that was slowly crawling towards them. Reason - his boyfriend was irresistible.

Sasuke swept his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance which Naruto gladly gave to him. They parted for air but not for long as Sasuke went down again. This time there was moaning from the both of them, the kiss becoming more and more passionate. They battled for dominance even though ut was clear that Sasuke was going to win. Naruto kept at it anyway. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away abruptly and Naruto whimpered, trying to reach for the dark-haired male forgetting that his hands were bound.

"Fucking bastard! Let me go!" He screamed when he felt something hairy brush against the side of his face. He squirmed about while Sasuke was just smirking and working to get the rest of Naruto's clothes off. Well, almost off anyway (Naruto's feet were still bound).

"Actually, I think I'll just watch you squirm while I suck you off." While speaking and Naruto still squirming, Sasuke held lightly onto Naruto's hips and gave the tip of Naruto's slight erection a lick. Naruto gave a slight moan but still trying to move his head further away from the hairy thing to his left. Sasuke, pleased with his reaction started nipping, sucking and kissing Naruto's cock all around while still watching his blonde squirm and moan. He smirked a bit and took Naruto's full length into his mouth. He had done this so many times that there was hardly and gag reflex.

Naruto moaned loudly, he was in heaven was all that was going through his mind, as he watched his boyfriend start bobbing his head up and down on Naruto's penis. Sucking all the while. Naruto tried to buck his hips so get more but Sasuke laid more pressure onto his hips. They continued, moaning throughout the process.

Soon after it had started Naruto felt a tight, rippling sensation near the bottom of his stomach and before he knew what was happening he came hard and fast into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed, "Mmmmm... you taste _so_ good..." Sasuke licked his lips and went back up to Naruto and kissed him deeply, prying his mouth open with his own and made Naruto taste himself.

"Not enough... Sasuke... need... more..." Naruto breathed out heavily, having lost his breath from his orgasm and the kiss straight after.

Sasuke looked down and noticed that Naruto had started to get hard again. "Tsk, tsk Naruto. Getting hard already? I might have to punish you for that..."

"Please do."

Sasuke smiled, "With great pleasure."

Sasuke reached over to their bedside table and pulled out their bottle of lube. He popped open the cap and rubbed some onto his fingers and placed the bottle to the side for later use.

"Hurry Sasuke, I need you now..."

Sasuke rubbed his finger gently on the tight ring of muscle and pushed in. He inserted one at a time stretching and scissoring his dobe's hole. When he felt that the blonde had been stretched enough (or maybe because he was so anxious) he removed his fingers to replace them with something bigger. But before he entered, Naruto spoke, "Wait Sasuke." Sasuke looked up with a confused expression on his face.

"Untie me first."

Sasuke reached and untied his hands and feet. Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's face to kiss him with more need than before and Sasuke got the message and lathered himself thickly and pushed into Naruto. He groaned and waited for Naruto to adjust. But there wasn't much time to wait as Naruto was impatient.

Naruto pushed his hips forward onto Sasuke and something in Sasuke snapped. It wasn't soon before the both of them were moaning each other's names loudly and thrusting and pushing with much force and wildly.

They came screaming each other's names, "SAAASUKEEEEE!" "NAARUTOOO!"

The both panted as Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto as they both came down from their high and lay to rest near Naruto and gathered him into his arms turning his body around so that Naruto's face was facing his. Not bothering to clean each other off.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent and finally whispered tiredly, "Love you too, 'Suke."

They lay there in each other's arms as they went to sleep with Sasuke's last thought 'exactly as in my dream', the spider forgotten long ago. It crawled it's way into a large hole in the wall where it's home resided soon after Sasuke had started sucking Naruto off; scarred for life and vowing never to return into the house again with fear for not it's life but sanity. Geez, who knew roaming around a room to look for food ended up being a terrible nightmare?

**Okay, I think that is the weirdest thing I have ever written or even thought before. Actually scratch that I think I've thought of weirder things before. But, seriously was anyone else weirded out? I was weirded out so bad by the spider thingy. Only one way to find out though is if you review so PLEASE? *Makes adorable puppy dog eyes that are irresistible***

**Oh! And sorry for the slow update of my multi chapter but I've become really busy considering that it's the last weeks of the school and my teacher's are so unorganised. But I think that the latest it would come up is sometime either next week or the one after that. I vow on my love of Yaoi. **

**Anyways last note...**

**Somehow this story came to me remembering when one of my classmates picked up a dead spider or fly and threw it onto this bitch in my class (god that was funny, I was trying so hard to stop laughing then. I seriously was breathing deeply and covering my hand over my mouth and everything) and anyway the story just picked up from there. So, sorry for the randomness in this story. **

**Oh! And also this was my ****first ever ****smut and it was really hard to write so don't judge too harshly but I would still like criticism. **


End file.
